


Die for love

by Vladlena



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladlena/pseuds/Vladlena
Summary: Lady Pandemonia, the Shadow Maiden and rightful heir to the Infernal Throne, but immediately after her father, who from the very beginning supported his daughter in everything. Even in her relationship.
Relationships: Agatha/Dorcas/Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small, that is to say, a change of government. I immediately say that some of the dialogue is taken from the series, but all the thoughts of the characters and actions are all mine. 
> 
> I apologize for my possibly not very good English. Unfortunately, he is not my native language.

***

Baphomet stood in the main hall of the Academy of Invisible Arts. As I pass him, a quick prayer to Satan flashes through my mind. Right next to him were the Prophetic Sisters, whose conversation immediately caught my attention. 

— Don't envy me. Maybe they'll choose you in a year, —Prudence said, standing beside Agatha and Dorcas. Jealous? Does she want to be the Queen of the Feast of Feasts?!

— Stop, Prudence! Do you participate in the lottery? - I immediately interjected, looking at the three girls who had turned in my direction. 

— There were guts on the bed, but she was always very lucky, - Dorcas and Agatha said in unison, tilting their heads to one side. The movement makes me hesitate for a second, but I shake myself and continue. Get a hold of yourself, Sabrina. 

— Any luck?" Wait... is that what you want? Do you want to be a victim? - a wave of nervousness and panic rose in my chest. A completely meaningless tradition! Satan have mercy, why would she do that? 

— Of course, more than anything. - Prudence says with a proud toss of her head, making me frown even harder. 

— That's crazy! What for? 

— You don't understand that, half-breed. You're not exactly a witch, but there's no greater honor in the world.

— The orphan will be Queen, - Dorcas says, leaning forward. It makes me take a step back and swallow hard. 

— It will be the first time in the history of the Church of Night. - Agatha continues, crossing her arms in front of her. I don't have the energy to say anything to them right now, so I quickly look around for a way out. Her gaze falls directly on Nicholas as he walks past. He has several thick books in his hands, which he tries to put in a bag.

— Nicholas! Nicholas, stop! - I run up to him, past the Prophetic Sisters. Avoiding a conversation I can't turn my way is pure Spellman magic. - How do you feel about the Feast of Feasts?

— I am absolutely against it. - Nicholas nods, as if confirming his words. - This is complete nonsense. 

\- Thank you! - I exhale, glad that at least someone understands me. But how was Prudence to be safe from that now? I bite my lip involuntarily, lowering my head. What should I do? 

— Your father, as High Priest, forbade the Feast of Feasts. He called it barbarism.

— Why is it being held again?"

— Blackwood brought the tradition back when he became High Priest. He had a revelation from the Dark Lord and brought back all the old rites. - I adjust my hair, thinking for a second, - Wait, you're not going to participate, are you? - Nicholas says excitedly, and I smile at him. 

— No, my Aunt Zelda volunteered. I wonder what she would think of the feast if I were lying on a platter. - Nicholas raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

***

After school in my room, I snap, throwing my bag across the room. What the hell is Prudence doing? So also a revelation straight from my father for Blackwood came! Even more delusional could he justify it?! I need to talk to my father right away.

— Father! - I say loudly, but it's not him who appears in front of me, it's his minion.

— The Lord is busy, - he says, bowing his head respectfully. I clench my teeth to keep from snapping at him, but it's completely pointless, because the emotions in me are too strong. 

— Prudence is part of his stupid Feast of Feasts! I want to see my father now! - The minion flinches, but nods and disappears. In less than a second, my father appears in front of me. 

— What did you want, my daughter? - He says, scooping the hissing Salem up in his arms and sitting down in a chair. 

— Couldn't you just show up?

— You could have, but I was wondering what you'd do with it. - Did you want to talk about something in particular or shout? 

— Feast of feasts. I hope you won't choose Prudence? - I say this with a heavy sigh and sit down on the bed, nervously adjusting my hair. 

— I'll choose the one I think is right. Moreover, this tradition is not mandatory for everyone. She can refuse herself. 

— But, Father...! 

— No buts, Sabrina! If I'm going to pick one of those scary sisters, she deserves it. They've been bullying you long enough. 

— But she will be Queen!

— A dead Queen is not a Queen. - My father says wearily, stroking Salem, whose fur is already standing on end from the nervous tension. 

— Father! 

— That's enough, Sabrina! You'll have to figure out what to do with my choice later. I don't care what Blackwood comes up with. I'm enjoying it. - He waves his hand and disappears into the bright flames. Salem falls to the floor with a long yap and jumps up, running away, hissing curses at his father. I grin, but then my face drops. What should I do?

***

In the evening, the entire coven gathers in the Church of the Night to find out who will be the main course at the Feast of Feasts. I sit not far from Agatha and Dorcas, noticing the concern on their faces. Are they worried that Prudence will or won't be chosen? All the participating witches stand in a semicircle and pray quietly, and in front of each of them is a red burning candle on which they will burn pieces of paper. 

Father Blackwood steps forward, dressed in a special gold outfit, along with his wife, to deliver a speech.

— Today we pay tribute to an ancient tradition. The Feast of Feasts is a reminder to us that even the humblest among us can rise and sit beside the Dark Lord. The survival of the coven is more important than the life of any individual witch. - Lady Blackwood picks up the box and starts walking past each witch standing in a semicircle. Lord, I wish it wasn't Prudence! 

— Sisters! Let the Dark Lord's will be revealed! - He steps aside, waving his hand, and I jump up abruptly. I don't mind living in Hell with my father later. In any case, I can show up here. Lucifer's daughter has many advantages. 

— Wait! I'll get a piece of paper from the Spellman family! 

— Sabrina, what in the Devil's name are you doing? - Aunt Zelda hisses indignantly, and I wince. Exactly, that if it wasn't for my father, I wouldn't be standing here.

— I follow a beautiful tradition, Aunt Zelda - I share every word I say. I wonder what my father will do to me later. — Or do you think it's all barbaric, too? - That's what my father thought! - Not really, Father, but still. 

— Sister Zelda, is something wrong? - Father Blackwood says, standing right in front of me.

— Nothing, Your Excellency. My brave niece wants to represent the family this year. Well, Sabrina, I don't mind. Forward. - She walks around the table and comes up to me, telling me to take the paper.   
As I take her place, I catch Dorcas and Agatha's eyes on me, which have become even more panicked. What's wrong with them? Are they really worried? 

I pull the paper out of the box, wait for Father Blackwood's summons, and burn it on a candle. Red smoke came from mine, and black from Prudence's paper. I close my eyes, not wanting to look at that flame, which is a sign of death for Prudence. 

— Prudence is the Queen! - I hear in a daze, biting my lip to keep from crying. 

— I told you... 

— Lucky witch... - I hear the voices of Agatha and Dorcas through the cotton, and then the clapping of everyone. Were they happy for her? That she would be eaten by the entire coven? They're connected...

I see prudence coming to Dorcas and Agatha, who take her in my arms. The desire to be around them and do the same thing rears its head in the back of my mind, but I shove it back and squeeze the still-burning paper in my hand. How can you be happy about such an event? Of course, they don't know that my father is deeply indifferent to all their sacrifices. 

— Praise the Queen of the Feast! - Lady Blackwood says, throwing up her hands. Everyone gets up from their seats and repeats it like a mantra. 

— Bow before the Queen! - Coming from the other side, Blackwood says importantly. Everyone falls to their knees, and I just stand there, trying to hold back the tears that are bursting out. 

***

When I find out at home that I have to please Prudence, I blush with both anger and embarrassment. Thank you, Father, for keeping me alive. I hissed angrily, walking into the room and then flinching in surprise. Speak of the devil... My father was already there, sitting comfortably on the bed. 

— No one called you. - I tell him, falling down beside him.

— You don't have to call me to come. What you did was just mean, Sabrina! And if I hadn't had time to mix up the papers! 

— Yes, I am a servant now, and Prudence is still a Queen! - Couldn't you have changed that too?! 

— I could, but I'm not going to do it! Why would you even do that?! She tormented you! I heard your aunts ' angry speech downstairs, and I fully support them! Your recklessness would have played a very bad role for us! Why did you do that?! 

— Because I like Prudence! - I couldn't let that happen! I didn't try to hold back the tears this time, and I cried as I rested my head on his chest. His confusion was palpable, and when he awkwardly put his hand on my back, it became even more obvious. 

— I hope it's just her. - Or do I have to put up with all these weird sisters? The doom in my father's voice made me chuckle softly and look up at him.

— You'll have to put up with everyone. - I tell him firmly and he just grins at it. We lie there for a few more minutes before the front door slams down. Who brought it? I hope it's not Harvey. I've had enough of our last fight with him. 

— Your girlfriend's downstairs. 

— What? - I yell, jerking to the side. - What girl?

— Prudence is here. You have to take care of her. 

— She's not my girlfriend, Dad! - Now get out of here so she doesn't see you!

— You can go down to Hell for the night if you want, my daughter! - he says after me and disappears into the flames. That's who gave me this wish to go to Hell at any moment. 

— Sabrina! Prudence is here! - Ambrose shouts from the first floor, and I start down the stairs quickly, wiping the tears from my eyes. The mirror shows an overly swollen face and red eyes, and the glamour spell went out of my head like everything else when I saw the girl below. 

— Prudence, - I nod in greeting, trying to look more cheerful. 

— The maid, - she says with a smile, but as soon as our eyes meet, she slips away. - Roared, half-breed?

— It's none of your business, Prudence. - She drops her bag on the floor and starts up the stairs. 

— My rooms are upstairs? I'm dying to take a warm bath with buttermilk... - she turns her face to me and adds, - and a plate of macaroons. 

***

When I find out that I have to wash Prudence, I almost die on the spot. Maybe the truth is in Hell..? This situation is getting worse by the second. Calm down, Sabrina, everything will be fine. The main thing is to control yourself. 

— Now rub my back, - Prudence says, and moves. For a second, her breasts flash over the water and I blush, moving faster behind her so that I can't see it. - Tell me, maid, is this the first time you'll be eating witch flesh?

— What? - I cry out in shock. - I'm not going to eat you, Prudence! And you don't have to participate in this wildness. Look, you don't want to do this, do you? - I ask her hopefully.

— Of course, yes. 

— If you want to escape, I'll be happy to help you.

— Why would I want to run? I'm going to be reincarnated. - She says with conviction, and I frown. Reincarnation? 

I ask her, shifting so I can see her face.

— When my body is eaten, I will become part of every single witch of the Church of Night. Forever! But this is not the main thing! My soul will live in the heart of the Darkest Lord, as will the souls of all Queens! - I frown, looking straight into her eyes. My father in the heart of the space is only enough for me and Hell. I don't think you'd be there... - I'll be there until the trumpets of the Apocalypse sound.

— Do you believe that...?

— No doubt about it. 

— What if it doesn't? Maybe you'll just be dead... will it end? - I tell her softly, looking away.

— Do you believe that...? - she says softly. 

— I don't know what's after death. - I know, of course, my father is there, but it's for me, isn't it, for everyone else? - It's impossible to know. 

— Yes, but what do you believe in? What is it? - she asks, raising her voice. - How sad it is to live without believing in anything at all. 

She pouts her lip in mock pity. I stop talking and look away. Let him think what he wants. When we return to the room, she lies down on my bed and I just sigh at her question where I will sleep. On the floor, where else? My chambers in Hell are becoming more attractive by the second, but I can endure it all to the end.

***

At night, I wake up from the noise and realize that I should have gone to sleep with my father after all. In the attic, in Ambrose's room, music is playing loudly and when I go up there, sleepily rubbing my eyes, I see all the Prophetic Sisters, Nicholas, Luke and my cousin in their underwear. I stagger back against the wall and look around in shock. Just fine! Couldn't you find a better place? How did their aunts not hear? Ambrose knows I like the Prophetic sisters. What the hell is going on here? 

— Nicholas? And you, what are you doing here?! - I exclaim, and everyone turns to look at me. How could Scratch have gotten here at all? The eyes of the Prophetic sisters are too appraising, and their appearance does not give me much to be desired, and I blush, but I try to hide it. 

— I, the maid, called him. No one can refuse the Queen in the days before the feast. Besides, our dear Nick is extremely excited. 

— Come to us, Sabrina... - I'm in shock, I make a negative movement with my head. Are they all crazy? 

— Nicholas...

— We can go to your room. Just you and me. - My mouth opens in shock and I close my eyes, trying not to laugh. This offer doesn't have to come from you, Nick...

— You're throwing me off, Cowgirl! Either come in or get lost! - Prudence says loudly, and I just turn around and walk away. Perfectly! Just fine! I'm definitely not going to spend the night in a crowd like this. As soon as I take the first step on the step, I immediately wave my hand and move to Hell. 

There is a meeting in the throne room, which I interrupt with my appearance. One look at me is enough for my father to immediately disperse the three Kings of Hell.

— What is it, my daughter? You came here in your pajamas, but it's a little late. It's been a long night for you. - I tell him everything, waving my arms angrily. It was just a disgusting situation! - It's going to be all right, do you want me to ask you to bring your mother here? Can you sing? We had some lovely spider eyes and fried worms for dinner today, but if you want something more human, I'll have it served.

I refuse both of his offers because it is often wrong to ask my mother to go down to Hell. They can stop it at any time, so I don't want to abuse it. 

— You should tell her, Sabrina. She's going to die and get here soon, so you have nothing to lose. And the other sisters, too. Personally, I like Agatha the best of the three. - My father says smugly, and I feign indignation. 

— Father! 

— That's it! I'm silent! - We start laughing together and I hug him again 

***

When she heard from her aunts that Prudence was on the veranda, she went out quickly. 

— How did you sleep, Prudence?

— Like a dead woman.

— You know, I've been thinking about what you said about faith, and even though I don't know what to think about it right now, I believe that every life, every life. Even the life of someone who wanted to kill me is precious and important. The life of a witch, a mortal... 

— Eternal life awaits me after the feast. 

— And I can't change your mind? 

\- No, - I drop my head heavily and sigh softly. 

— All right... - I say, and turn to leave.

— Stop! Where are you going, maid? 

— To school. To live your life. As full as possible and as long as possible.

— You have to take care of me!

— You can come with me.

— Why would I do that?

\- Guys. A lot of guys. You can seduce them, torment them. - These words are incredibly hard for me, even though I try not to show it. - Who knows, Prudence, maybe at the Baxter School, you'll find the meaning of life. 

— Oh, I broke down in agony! - she exclaims and stands up. I smile contentedly, because everything is going according to plan. I'll introduce one of the girls I talk about all the time to all my friends. 

***

— Guys, this is Prudence. My cousin. I'm here for Thanksgiving. - I say, walking into the library to join my friends. I immediately catch Roz and the others looking at me knowingly. - Prudence, these are my friends Harvey, Rosalind, and Susan. - They wave at her, and I notice Harvey's wistful look. We broke up a little while ago when I told them I was a witch. We made this decision together with him, because the feelings began to fade. Especially me, and I wanted to lie to him. The remnants of our feelings are still there, but mine have shifted in all their glory to the Prophetic Sisters, and Harvey still can't get distracted by someone else. 

— Nice to meet you, - she says with a smile, and then, leaning right into my ear, she breathes the phrase, - You promised guys. 

— I just wanted you to meet some friends. - I sit down on the empty sofa, and Prudence sits down next to me. The conversation started off well, but then Harvey started talking about his family and it came out that they were killing witches and I had to rush Prudence away before she did her revenge right there.

— Does your ex-boyfriend know you're a witch? He's a damn witch hunter! My sisters and I have a simple philosophy about them. Kill them before they kill you! Are you that naive? What if he'd killed you?! - She screams her last question louder than usual, and I take a step back as she steps forward. 

— Prudence, he wouldn't have killed me. Calm down, it's okay. He accepts me for who I am. And don't shout like that, everyone can hear everything you say. 

— Then why did you break up? - He found out you were a witch and left you, didn't he? Is that why you were crying last night?

— What? No! I broke up with him! It wasn't because of him that I cried. - Why would I even cry about Harvey?" 

— Then why? Is it because of me? 

— Prudence, enough of this.

— Girls! Don't swear like that! - Lilith's voice says behind me, and I whirl around. - Sabrina, do you want to introduce me to your new girlfriend?

— Don't copy my father... - I hiss at her, and a minute later we're in her office. 

— I know it's a tradition, but can you talk some sense into her, Miss Wardwell? Tell her that this Feast of Feasts is utter folly. When his price is a priceless life, - I tell Lilith as Prudence stands at the door and examines her fingernails.

— But the reward is eternal bliss in the heart of the Dark Lord. - I sigh heavily and cross eyes with Lilith. She knows it's a complete lie. - And who is this woman with whom we discuss our traditions?

— Can you believe it, she's also a witch, excommunicated from another coven.

— So what? Should I take the advice of an excommunicated witch? 

— Don't be a snob, Prudence. Miss Wardwell knows a lot. - I smile, realizing that she's talking to Lilith in that tone right now. 

— Yes, and as promised, I've been digging into the history of the Feast of Feasts, and it's a confusing question. Okay, you don't want to listen to me being expelled from the coven. But there's someone you should meet. - I frown, hoping not to hear my father's name. - The witch who was the Queen of the feast and refused. - I exhale at the fact that Lilith is following our plan. We get information about where the witch who escaped from the title of Queen lives, and take Prudence along with Lilith to the weak so that she can risk going with us.

*** 

We all went to the forest together with the prophetic sisters and Lilith. I take a chance and ask the first question to the witch, who looked a little scary with that strange eye. Couldn't it have been made more presentable? 

— Why did you run from the Dark Lord, Desmelda?

— I did not run from him, but from my High Priest. I was a child, like all the fourteen who participated in the lottery. I was elected Queen, and then the High Priest had a revelation. He received it supposedly from the Dark Lord. On the eve of the Feast of Feasts, he wanted to initiate me. I was just a kid. 

— Not wishing this to happen the violence, Esmelda fled into the woods. He's been living here ever since. - Lilith adds, and I frown, not sure how to handle this situation properly. It's a little different here, but if you change it...

— Father Blackwood doesn't ask anything of us! - Prudence says, leaning forward. I break down and grab her arm. 

— Listen to yourself, prudence! Blackwood is asking you to do something, not the Dark Lord. He doesn't care about this rite.

— Father Blackwood is the Dark Lord's messenger! 

— But he's not divine! - I exclaim back, surprised that Prudence hasn't pulled her hand out of mine yet. - He's flesh and blood, like you and me. He has flaws and sins. He is not always right and can be wrong.

— Are you saying that Father Blackwood acts independently of the Dark Lord?

— It's possible! 

— But why? Why would Father Blackwood want me dead? He raised me and took care of me. 

— Then it's even uglier!

— He is doing the will of the Dark Lord! And, Sabrina, I want to be Queen! I dreamed about it! 

Then a gunshot rings out. It all started too fast. We found one of the familiars, and then Harvey and his relatives appeared in front of us with a weapon. Thanks to the thread, Miss Wardwell didn't see us, but I see Agatha want to jump forward, but I quickly grab her arm and squeeze, holding her in place.

As soon as they left, I tried to protect Harvey, but the Prophetic Sisters were serious with their threats. 

— Don't touch him! Harvey's not a killer! 

— Do you believe that, Sabrina? - Prudence's face is close to mine, and I swallow hard.

— How does your belief in your boyfriend differ from my belief in the Dark Lord? Or is yours more correct? 

***

When I got home, I found Harvey standing by his car. It turned out that it wasn't him who shot, but his grandfather, but how do I deal with my sisters now? I cast a protection spell on him, but I hoped in my heart that the sisters wouldn't do anything about it.

Right in the house, another drama was unfolding: Lady Blackwood was in a panic and the Prophetic Sisters were to blame for everything. And from what I understand, she set Prudence up, but why would she do that? In any case, I need to warn her! I'm at the school in almost no time, but when I tell her about my suspicions, Prudence studiously denies everything, and in the end I can't hold back and rush to her, begging her to listen to me. 

***

At dinner, the truth about Lady Blackwood was revealed, thanks to Aunt Hilda's cake, which was laced with a potion of truth. 

— Prudence... - I take her by the hand, after the father of Blackwood that she was his daughter. I see the sad eyes of Agatha and Dorcas and give them a wary smile to show that I support them. 

— You were right, Sabrina. The Dark Lord doesn't want me... - she says, and sniffs. My Lord! She's crying. What should I do about it? I hope my father shows up and doesn't say something that will only make things worse. 

Blackwood starts talking about a tug-of-war and I snap into it. 

— Or... you may receive a new revelation from the Dark Lord about the ban on the Feast of Feasts today and for years to come. 

I nervously pray to myself that my father will appear here, and immediately the room becomes blurry. All eyes are on Lucifer, who is radiating intense heat and anger.

— It's worth doing, Father Blackwood! Especially after such an insult to this tradition! Just like Sabrina said , having a Queen doesn't make a huge difference to me. My legitimate daughter is the only future Queen of Hell. I'm sorry, Prudence, but you can be sure that you and your sisters are highly regarded by me. - With that, he disappears into the flames and everyone in the room exhales. Thank Lucifer, now Prudence and the others will be at peace. 

— Whatever it was... But I want to sit on the throne of skulls in this dress. Will you let me... Dad? - She almost spat out the last word, and I sigh, realizing that this is how I behaved towards my father at the very beginning of our acquaintance. 

***

At the Feast of Feasts, Father Blackwood was already making a speech about its cancellation because of the Dark Lord's message, when one of the outraged witches stepped forward and loudly praised Freya before cutting her own throat. 

My aunts, Nicholas, and I stared in shock at what was happening in front of us. She was lying right in front of our feet, and around her was every member of the Church of the Night who wanted to tear off at least a piece. I imagined that in her place would be one of the Prophetic sisters and I felt so bad that I abruptly turned around and left the Church.


	2. Part 2

***

After burning herself on the door handle of the Academy, she began to knock on it in anger. A few seconds later, it swings open in front of me and I see Prudence. I hold my head high and look straight into her eyes, waiting for everything I can. 

— Didn't you know you were going to burn your hand? - She grabs my wrist and gently heals the burn with a spell. I follow her actions in shock, because this is definitely not what could have been expected. - You were expelled. Why did you come here, Sabrina? 

— Director Blackwood has recently left, and Ambrose is in the dungeon. I demand to see my cousin! 

— You can't make demands in your position, Sabrina. And your cousin killed the antipope. 

— You know that's bullshit, right?

— And then he almost killed my father in front of the entire coven. - Like it's important to you...

— Just give me a few minutes for him to explain himself!Please, Prudence! We're... - I stumble over the word, but I say it - friends!

— Friends? Do you really think so? - She leans against the door, and I can hear the pain in her voice. Did everything go wrong at some point? What could I have done already? - you only condescend to talk to me and my sisters when you need something.

— That's not true! I saved your life! 

— Oooh, but you did it for yourself, not for me. 

— That's not true, Prudence! I really liked you back then! I didn't want you dead, and why should I, except to save your life? 

— You oppose everything the Dark Lord carries. Against all his will! 

— That's not true... 

— Think about it, Sabrina, because it's true. Don't kid yourself. You hate the Dark Lord and do everything for evil. And we weren't friends. We put up with each other, because decency demands so much. Now go. My sisters and I will take care of your cousin.

After that, she slams the door behind her and tears fall from my eyes as I roll down the door to the ground. This can't be happening... Did I really act like this? But I didn't use them! I didn't need it.

— I'm sorry, - a child's voice says in front of me, and I toss my head.

— Quentin!

— Don't cry, young miss. You know how rude sisters are. She didn't mean to insult you. But... Were you talking about Master Ambrose?

— Yes, Quentin, what's wrong with him?

— He's in the witches cell... and, miss... The prophetic sisters are plotting something, most likely they will torture him.

I jump up in indignation and quickly thank Quentin before disappearing into the flames. How can they even do this?! 

— Aunt Hilda! They're going to torture him! - Aunt Hilda's eyes widen and she starts to speak in a little panic. 

— In these situations, Zelda knows what to do, but she's in the Necropolis on important business and can't be reached or contacted by the board. 

— Then maybe the Witch Council? Prophetic sisters do not have the right to do this! 

The aunt agrees, but mutters about the breach of Protocol in all respects. The diabolical Triumvirate that my aunt and I had summoned didn't help at all, because they had already admitted that Ambrose was a traitor and would be executed. Attempts to persuade them have also failed. 

***

In the morning, I decided to go to school to calm down and meet with friends,but there were some problems. Roz lost her sight, and Harvey and She turned on me and all the witches when I said I could get her sight back, so I just turned around and didn't bother to leave them, and went straight to my father's kingdom.

— Father! Everything that happens at school is just terrible! Roz and Harvey hate me, Prudence and her sisters think I'm only using them and acting only for my own good, Ambrose is in prison and the triumvirate has sent me far and away! 

— Sabrina, take it easy. Everything will work out. Do you want me to talk to all of them? At the very least, I can get Ambrose out of the dungeon. I'll contact them and tell them that they have to do the Dark Lord's will, and therefore restore your rights to study at the Academy and release your cousin, who is in prison because he was framed. 

— That would be fine, Father, but you obviously use your authority too much after you confessed your paternity to me, but thank you. Thank you for that, for everything. And for what you are. Prudence said I criticize and hate all your traditions as much as I hate you, but I don't. I really love you, Dad. You have done a lot for me and I am truly grateful to you.

— I know, my daughter. I love you too. - He pulls me into his arms, and I melt into the moment, leaving all my problems behind.

The fact that Lucifer was my father I found out a week before my sixteenth birthday and did not admit it. But then he really opened up to me and told me what Edward Spellman had done to protect me.  
I am grateful to him and he will always be a part of me, but my real father is right here with me, holding me tight and never letting go.

***

There was a knock on the door of the house and I quickly opened it. Behind her was a guy in a blue shirt and cardigan, and a badge with his name attached to the top and clearly spoke about his attitude to religion. 

«Jerahmiel. Order of the Sinless» 

— Hi, how are you? - he began with a smile and I looked at him strangely. Why are you so cheerful..?

— What do you want?

— I'm a missionary. I go home and carry the word of God that changes lives. Would you like to listen? 

— We have our own faith. - I tell him, frowning in embarrassment. Even a believer in a false god was not enough for me at home.

— I see, - he nods, and turns to leave, but stops. Hell, yeah, what do you want? Problems above the roof and without you.

— Can I have a glass of water?

— Yes, - I nod several times and passed him in the house. Salem immediately hissed in displeasure, which surprised me. What's wrong with him? Was he tired of all these visitors? 

— And many were converted in this way? - I ask him, taking a glass of water to get him out of here faster.

— Yes, surprisingly. The Word of God touches many people. If they are open to him. By the way, my name is Jerry. - I raise my eyebrows in surprise, stopping my gaze again at the name written on the badge. Weird... the abbreviation is completely different from what it should be.

I hand him a glass of water, and he thanks me.

— What religion do you practice? What is it? - he asks, taking his first sip.

— This... more like spiritualism. You can say family. 

— Is he helping you?

— Yes, there are moments that I do not like and want to change, but I am grateful to my faith. - I smile at him, remembering the father I've only recently seen.

— What don't you like?

— This... - I pause for a moment, then go on, - What is the basis of your religion?

— Forgiveness and soul-saving. This is what everyone needs in life.

— Are there people who can't be saved?

— I don't think so. Whatever decisions they make. 

— But if you've given life to something that people think is wrong or wrong, you can't wash it away.

— You definitely can. - He says, and sets the glass down with a loud thud. - All you have to do is ask for forgiveness. 

— It would have been so simple... - the Prophetic sisters, Nicholas, Roz and Harvey, flash before my eyes, and I need to ask for forgiveness. 

— Sabrina, that's what I'm talking about. It's simple. - The phone rang sharply, and I quickly moved away from Jerry, who had come up to me. It's a bit strange...

— Funeral home... 

— Sabrina, is there someone there with you? - Roz exclaims into the phone, interrupting me. Oh, really?! Annoyance rises, unpleasantly enveloping the tongue. 

\- Yes... and what? 

— Intuition suggested it! He wants to kill you! You need to run away from home!

I see Jerry take a knife out of his bag and throw the phone down and run. Evening jogging is good for health, but it would be better if they did not occur in such situations. 

— Stop! - He shouts after me, and I just accelerate. I manage to slam the door in front of him and cast a spell. I pick up my bike at the bottom of the stairs and drive away as fast as I can. Salem is right behind me, keeping up. And when I'm just out of sight of the hunter, I calmly exhale. 

***

I left my bike right in front of the Cerberus store, saw that everything inside was destroyed, and panicked. I hope Aunt Hilda is all right.

— Aunt Hilda? Aunt Hilda! - She appears from under the counter and I exhale, - Are you okay?" 

— Yes, I'm here... cleaning up after the witch hunter's visit. Can you imagine? 

— Yes, I can imagine. Did you kill him?

— No, it was her and we kicked her out. More precisely, he. - She points to the shopkeeper who has come up 

— How...?

— Your Aunt Hilda removed the steel restraining the incubus and released it, and I lost control. 

— Like the incredible Hulk without a chain. 

— I was also attacked by a hunter, but a man, so we'll conclude that there are definitely two of them. - I say, and the door behind me opens and Nick's voice is heard.

— Three. Well, there were three. They call themselves sinless. - I quickly approach and give Nick a hug. Good thing it's safe and sound. I don't want him to die at the hands of a hunter. Well, and in general. - The one who broke into Dorian's room is now locked in one of the paintings. I'm sorry, Sabrina, I was rude to you. Believe me, I get sober very quickly. 

— What do they want?

— Root out all the witches in Greendale. - Lightning flashed eerily behind him. - They were going to start with the singles, you, your aunts, Dorian, and then the Academy. 

I turn sharply to Aunt Hilda when I hear about the Academy. 

— There's Ambrose... - my aunt says in a low voice, and I shake myself. We should go there as soon as possible.

— And none of them know anything... The prophetic sisters and everyone else are in danger now! - I say this in a panic and look around at everyone. 

— But we were expelled! We can't get inside, only with the hand of glory! - Nick says, and Aunt Hilda offers to take one from her pantry. 

***

The awful smell of canned hands made Nick and me grimace. Couldn't you have thrown chamomile or sage leaves in there? It smells disgusting. After looking around, I found a towel, on which my hand was then placed. If I had to carry it with my bare hands, I would then kill someone with it. 

— Now we must go to the Academy... 

— Sabrina! Sabrina! - A shout at the entrance interrupted me, and I and the rest of them quickly headed for it.

— Harvey! What are you doing here?! 

— They wanted to kill you! How could I not come?

— How did you know that?

— I was with Roz when she had the lead, and I came running down here. - I sighed and nodded, - I want to apologize for my behavior, and Roz joins in. She's just really sick and I don't know how to help her. - He starts babbling incoherently, and I cut him off.

— It's all right, Harvey, but we have to go. The hunters started at the Academy. 

— Hunters attacked your school?! 

— Yes, let's hurry! - Nicholas says, and pushes Harvey out of the way. I frown at this rude attitude, but I don't say anything.

— I'll go with you!" I'll help you! - Nick and I stop at the door and turn around. Harvey and the hunters? Did you decide to join their company after all? 

— Don't, hunter. - Nick says angrily, and I cut him off with a look. 

— Nick's right, Harvey. It's dangerous. 

— We have enough hunters. - Nick says, but I'm not paying attention. He won't calm down. 

— I told you, Sabrina, that if people are in trouble...

— Witches. - Nicholas says sharply. 

— It doesn't matter if someone is in danger, I have to help!

— For the Devil's sake, let him help, fix something. We don't know how many hunters there are, so the more of us the better. - Aunt Hilda interrupts, and I sigh heavily. It was easier to contact his father, but he couldn't contact someone who wasn't part of the Church of the Night directly. - Come on, Harvey. I'll explain everything on the way. 

As a result, we still go to the Academy. I hurry them all up, because my sisters are there and I haven't even confessed my feelings to them. What if the hunters had already killed them? Was I too late? Then I will turn over the whole kingdom of the father and make them rise again. I don't think it's possible, but it's worth a try. Otherwise, I'll stay in Hell with them.

***

The main hall was covered in blood and destroyed, and the statue standing in the center was smashed. 

— Baphomet... - Nicholas says, as if on his last breath, and I can see his eyes flickering with pain. - Who would do such a thing? - he kneels down in front of the statue and picks up one of the stones.

— Prudence? Agatha? Dorcas? - I shout, running around the room. At this point, Ambrose, stabbed by a knife, falls to the floor from around the corner. Great Lucifer, who did this to you?! Everyone immediately runs up to him, carefully examining him.

— Thanks for the chicken, Aunt. - Ambrose says, barely able to say it because he's coughing. 

— He's lost a lot of blood! - Nicholas says nervously, looming over me. 

— This is going to hurt a little, okay? - Aunt Hilda asks, and abruptly pulls the knife out of her cousin's hand. Ambrose's body jerked violently and he screamed in pain. - I'm sorry, honey! Sorry! 

My aunt immediately began to say a spell, and I found out where everyone else was. 

— Two angels took them.

— Angels? - I ask him again, because it can't be. 

— Unless the angels are not so good? - Harvey's voice, which I'd forgotten about, says. They would be kind, of course...

— Have you read the Bible, mortal? There, each angel has a flaming blade. - Angrily said Nicholas, but I try not to pay much attention to it.

— Where did they take them, Ambrose? Where?! - I say in a panic, and then another voice comes from the side. 

— I know, miss. - I look up and see Quentin coming down the stairs. 

— Oh, Quentin! What happened here?! - I jump up and walk over to him. 

— The angels wanted to take me and the other ghost children to Heaven, but we escaped and hid.

— Did he say 'ghost children'? - Harvey's voice cuts through again, and I sigh in exasperation. 

— Where did the angels take everyone, honey? They need help. - Aunt Hilda says, looking up from Ambrose. 

— To the Desecrated Church. 

— In the desecration of the church..? But why there? 

— To convert them. First they convert, then they kill. This is called cleansing. 

— Come on!

— No, you can't, miss! They learned the way there from us and sprinkled it with holy water! No witch will come and will not come out! 

— Quentin, I understand, but it's dangerous for you and the other kids to stay here. Go back to your room and hide. 

— Yes, miss. - Quentin immediately disappears into thin air and I straighten up. 

— He just up and disappeared? - Harvey's voice comes, but then Aunt Hilda's.

— Sabrina, I need to take care of Ambrose's wound. He lost a lot of blood. 

— Very well, Aunt. I move a little closer, eyeing Ambrose again. 

— Where's the church? I'm not a sorcerer and I can safely enter! - Harvey begins, but Nick interrupts.

— Mortal versus avenging angels? Just looking at you will make their hearts explode, — he finishes sarcastically. 

— I think I will be able to go in there. I was baptized with holy water, remember? I can enter the church even if it's lit up. This is our only chance!

— You won't let her go alone? It's suicide! - Harvey exclaims in Nick's direction. 

— I'm not going to tell her what to do! 

— Nick, Harvey, you have to help Aunt Hilda with Ambrose anyway. - I turn and walk away, leaving them. I don't have time to listen to any more of their bickering.

***

The way to the church flies quickly and already from a distance the angel's sermons were heard. 

— You're not worth his love... - I abruptly magically open the doors and step inside, interrupting this Jerry. 

— No, stop! - he whirls around and shoots an arrow from his crossbow, hitting me in the body. It pierces my side and I cry out in pain, clutching at it. Heck! He's clearly doing well with the scope.

— Sabrina! - I hear the cry of the Prophetic Sisters, who were attached to three pillars inside the church, and under them a huge number of sticks. He's going to burn them! A panicked thought passes through my head so quickly that I don't even have time to think about it. 

— Sabrina Spellman! - The angel who shot me exclaims and comes closer, reloading his crossbow. - You have entered the house of the Most High Lord! Get on your knees! 

— I don't bow down to anyone! - sharing every word, I tell him. As I begin to cast the spell, I am interrupted by a wreath that one of the angels has placed on my head. And very much nothing like this, but this thought immediately disappears, because the pain passes through the whole body in a wave and the spell loses its power.

— No spells in the house of God! 

— The crown will help you. - The angel girl says behind me. 

— If you weren't an angel, you'd be more attractive. - I hiss at her and turn back to Jerry. - Let them go! - He only fires again, almost to the heart. 

— Don't touch her! - Agatha shouts and twitches a few times, just like the other sisters. 

— Kneel down. Pray with us. 

— Never. - Challenging him, I say back. An imperceptible movement of my finger and I loosen the ropes of everyone in this room.

— Then you will die by an arrow, like Saint Sebastian. - I straighten up, because my father always said that you should die proudly with your head held high. The last shot straight to the heart, makes me shudder and fall for the last time, but before that, I manage to drop a phrase in the direction of the Prophetic Sisters in the silence that followed: 

«I love you»


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter comes from Prudence. The dead can't talk, you know.

***

Sabrina's last sentence was heard by everyone in the Desecrated Church, but it had the greatest impact on me and the sisters. Tears flowed from my eyes. Tears of understanding that she really loved us, and I told her today that we weren't even friends. The way we treated her... there is no excuse for this.

The angel girl steps over her body so disrespectfully that I hear Dorcas twitch and a wave of anger ripple through our bond. 

— Where were we? Ah, yes... prayers. - The angel with the crossbow turns to us and smiles. - Repeat after me: «You will not be afraid of the horrors of the night! You will not be afraid of a flying arrow during the day!»

— No, like Sabrina. - Melvin says, and Dorcas sobs beside me. The emotions of the three of us are very similar, but only she expresses them all.

— Melvin...

— I would rather die than serve your false god! - He says angrily, turning to the three of us. The angel takes a step toward him and abruptly cuts his throat. My breath catches in my throat and I turn away.

— Burn! - Angel says loudly, and the girl next to Melvin screams loudly. I put my head down and pray to myself for him. Dorcas, the most vulnerable of us, sobs again and begins to cry. 

— It's your turn, witch! - Sabrina's killer says loudly and takes the torch, lighting it. He's going to burn us alive! The angel heads straight for Dorcas, but before I can even cry out, a voice comes from the entrance. 

— Enough! - Sabrina says loudly, but it's definitely not her voice. More rough and angry with wheezy but firm notes. She floats in the air, pierced by arrows, with a wreath on her head and white bottomless eyes. If I hadn't been tied up, I would have fallen to my knees in front of her. Such power radiated from her that my confusion and awe were mingled with the admiration of Dorcas and Agatha. - You have a chance to stay alive! Turn, hunters! 

A sudden movement of the hands and they both fall to their knees. My sisters and I continue to be in awe and can't even say anything. The incredible force that surrounds each of us, bringing peace of mind. 

— Take Lucifer the Lightbearer into your heart and I promise he will have mercy on you. But you must offer Him a prayer: «The all-powerful Dark Lord, who is subject to the flame, bringing fire to all living things»!

— Never! 

— Repeat the Lord's prayer. This is your only chance! - A fire breaks out in her arms and she continues, - Come on! Repeat after me or burn in hellfire! 

«O, almighty Dark Lord,   
bringer of fire to all living things!   
There is power in your path!   
Your will is my desire!   
In Hell, and on earth!  
Praise the Devil!»

They repeated the entire prayer exactly after her, and Sabrina just laughed at it. Or it's not her anymore, but something completely different.

— All right... how quickly you rejected your false god!

— You're not a witch... - says the angel, - Who are you?! 

— I am the Dark Lord's sword! - She says loudly and with a sharp jerk of her hands burns the two of them. Sabrina..? The Dark Lord's Sword? But how...

— Rise, sister! - The fire on her hands is gone and Sabrina points to one side. Wave in the other direction and Melvin stands up as if he wasn't dead a few seconds ago. Unbelievably... how is all this possible? The Dark Lord himself had given her the power...

At this point, Sabrina's ex enters the church and I almost groan out loud. What the fuck is a mortal doing here?! There were enough angels, and now this defiler! So also a hunter! Perfectly! 

— Sabrina...? - he says, and when she turns, she almost immediately falls to the floor from all that height. Lord, I wish she were still alive...

— Sabrina! - My sisters and I cry out at the same time and try harder to get out of the ropes. Only now do I realize that they are much looser tied than before, so a few sharp movements of my arms and legs help me fall straight into a huge number of sticks and roll down. 

— Melvin! Untie everyone! - I cry out, and he rushes forward, quickly helping the sisters and then the others. The three of us rush over to Sabrina, who is already bent over by a mortal and examining her. We move it to the side and in a panic we see a huge amount of damage in the blonde. She's going to live, isn't she? Help her to survive, the Dark Lord... 

— Aunt Hilda's at the Academy. It should be taken there as soon as possible. - Says the mortal, and as much as I don't want to kill him now, but I let him pick her up in his arms and we all get out of here as quickly as possible. We'll leave everything else to deal with later. 

***

— What happened to her? - Nicholas exclaimed as we entered the main hall. He looks completely healthy, albeit dusty with a slight bruise on his head.

— Where's Hilda? - Harvey asked nervously in response, and received instructions from Nick that he was in the dorm. After that, Scratch quickly came up to me and helped me walk. - Miss Spellman! She needs help! 

— Now, put her on the bed! - Sabrina's aunt says in a panic, and I see Ambrose covered in blood. Oh, Satan... — What is it? I haven't patched up Ambrose yet... 

She mumbles and quickly heads over to Sabrina. I lie down on the next bed from the blonde and the sisters follow my example. 

— Thank Lucifer that the wounds are not the same as her cousin. - I listen intently to Miss Spellman, praying to Lucifer that she will survive. - I won't have to touch the arrows until I get Ambrose on his feet... - She moves away quickly, and I reach out to gently squeeze Sabrina's fingers. She'll survive. Everything will be fine. The sisters sit on the bed next to me and Nicholas quickly heals their minor wounds. 

— What happened there? - Nicholas asks us when he's finished with the cuts on his hands. 

— She floated in the air with white eyes, killed those angels, and resurrected two of our own. - Dorcas mutters, nervously untying his hair. 

— She said she was the Dark Lord's sword. - Agatha says seriously, and Nicholas freezes. 

— The Lord's sword...?

— We don't know what that means, because she's the least worshipful of him. How can this be? Did he choose her? I say this to Nicholas and gently run my finger down Sabrina's arm, feeling confused and happy for her. The Dark Lord had chosen her. This is an incredible gift! 

— She'll be fine, Prudence. We'll discuss a lot more with her. - Dorcas bites his lip and hugs me on one side, which Agatha repeats on the other. 

— It's like she's become a God, - Melvin says softly, and Nicholas turns to look at him. Ambrose started coughing loudly and we all turned sharply in his direction. There was too much blood. Only a miracle would save him, but certainly not Miss Spellman's magic. No matter how good she was at it. 

— What have they done to you that your blood doesn't clot despite the spell? Poor boy... - Sabrina's aunt sobs, and Ambrose only chokes harder on the blood. 

At that moment, Sabrina's hand moves and I immediately turn my attention to her. She opens her eyes and looks at the three of us, smiling. Dorcas and Agatha look at me as a shaky sigh escapes them and they see that Sabrina is awake. 

The blonde gently pulls her hand out of mine and inhales sharply, pulling all three arrows out of herself. I screamed at the same time as Agatha and Dorcas. Everyone looks at us sharply, and at this moment Sabrina calmly sits up on the bed, as if there were no arrows in her just now. 

Everyone looks at her in shock. The maroon shirt turns even redder where the arrows were. From her head, blood slowly flows in a semicircle from where the wreath was, and in one hand she holds three bloody arrows. 

— I can help.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the chapter from Sabrina the Morning Star.

***

I snap my eyes open, standing right in front of my father. 

— How could you be so irresponsible, Sabrina?" Go to the angels to save a bunch of witches and witchers! You could have destroyed them all at once, but you got yourself killed! Say thank you that I took your place and dealt with everything! How can you act so recklessly?! You didn't even consult me! I'm nothing to you?! You are my only daughter and heir, Sabrina! What would I do if you died? I barely managed to save your girls from being burned alive! 

My father was getting more and more angry, and I didn't even dare interrupt him. He's right about everything. I should have told him what was going on, but I felt such a wave of panic for my sisters that I couldn't even think straight. If I'd just focused, this wreath wouldn't have hurt. 

— I'm sorry, Father. I really didn't even think about it then. I acted on my emotions and now I'm dead, but at least they're all alive...

— What makes you think you're dead? Or rather, you're dead. Say thank you to me for resurrecting you, and now you're alive and just passed out. Well, that's thanks to me. I used too much of your powers, but I gave you mine in return, so now all your abilities as Lucifer's daughter are open. Congratulations, you're almost a God. 

— Fine, - I said sarcastically, then froze, - What do you mean I'm alive? But they're all worried! And Ambrose is dying! I have to help them all. Kick me out of my sleep, Dad. We'll talk when I've dealt with the chaos on Earth. 

— I think I'll have to show up today and announce that you're my daughter. I'll get your cousin out of prison, too. 

— You... what are you going to do? Come there and tell them I'm your daughter? Dad, maybe you shouldn't...? 

— You can't even use your powers to the fullest when you need to, so I just have to scare everyone you know." And girls, too. 

— They're not my girls, Dad! 

\- All right, we'll talk tonight. Just in time for your Aunt Zelda and Blackwood to return. It's time to change the head of the coven. - He waves his hand, and before I can say anything, I wake up in my own body. The arrows in me made it clear that I was where I needed to be. 

Opening my eyes, I look around and my gaze stops at the Prophetic sisters sitting next to my bed. Prudence's hand is holding mine, but everyone is listening intently to what Aunt Hilda is saying. Ambrose! Now it's definitely time to show that I'm up. I carefully move my hand to pull it out and see Prudence's eyes are directed directly at me. At this point, she sobs and the other Prophetic Sisters look in my direction. I give them a reassuring smile and stand up, pulling the arrows out of me. 

— I can help. - All eyes are on me, a mixture of shock and awe. I limp past Nicholas and Harvey to Ambrose's bed. I sigh heavily, hold my hands directly over my cousin, and kneel down in front of the bed. - Ambrose... Ambrose, listen to me. You're healthy... - his cousin's breathing calms and begins to level out. - You have a strong heart, your body heals itself, and your wounds heal themselves. - A heavy half-wheeze-half-sigh escapes Ambrose, but I keep muttering, - It's going to be very good.

Aunt Hilda gently leans over him as soon as his breathing calms down. She looks at all the places where there were wounds and finds none of them. Power and truth in full measure now in front of me. I smile contentedly and get up from my knees.

as Delayed... but... it doesn't happen that way. - My aunt barely says, but I just put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

— Go away, redneck. - Nick says roughly, and I approach them, rolling my eyes. Nick's rudeness will soon cross all boundaries. 

— I'm not leaving... 

— Nick's right, Harvey. You'd better go. In the Academy, mortals are in danger, the more witches know you're here, the worse it will be for you. 

— Sabrina...! - He starts to say, but I cut him off, not wanting to listen. 

— I'll see you out." - We enter from the dorm and before that I gently and quickly squeeze the hands of the Prophetic sisters, as if to say that everything is fine and we will talk soon. — What did you see, Harvey?

— You looked like the Dark Phoenix from X-Men.

— Are you seriously talking to me about comics right now?

— Jean Grey was a powerful mutant. And when she was on the verge of death, something saved her. Some kind of cosmic entity. Brina, when you were floating, you didn't even look like yourself. What was that? I freeze, not knowing what to say to him. He can't find out who my father is right now. Then... I'll gather my friends and tell them all at once. Maybe I'll even be able to help Rose with opened before the end of the power? 

— I don't know, Harvey. Truth. I'll see you at school tomorrow... and thank you for coming for me... and that you caught me... you always pick me up. - I lean down and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, feeling the presence of the Prophetic Sisters behind me, but I don't turn around for the first few seconds, taking a deep breath. 

— We heard right, Spellman, when we heard your declaration of love to the three of us?

— I was hoping that I would die without having to explain myself to the three of you.

— Are you serious right now, Lucifer you guys?! - Agatha exclaimed angrily, and I quickly moved closer to them. They were really worried about me. I smile gently at them, trying to calm them down.

— I've already heard about my stupidity from Lucifer, thank you. 

— What? From Lucifer? - Dorcas asked in a low voice, to which I simply nodded.

— How are you connected to him? We've already heard that you're the Dark Lord's sword, but how...? You're a half-breed and generally against all Lucifer's ideas. 

— How can I tell you? I was against his ideas a week before my sixteenth birthday, but then... how can I be against my father's traditions? The three of them froze, looking at me in shock, trying to make sense of what they were saying. 

— What do you mean, your father? Lucifer is your father? This can't be happening! - They began to talk, and I just frowned. 

— I know for a fact that I was absolutely against the Feast of Feasts, first of all, it really is a meaningless thing, because my father doesn't care about it. Second, Prudence could have died. More precisely, she should have died. Well, third, I then loved to rebel against my father, because he then behaved as carefully as possible with me. 

I smile at their faces, which are still in complete shock, and lean forward. Each gets a neat kiss on the cheek from me and I pass my hand over their heads to clean up the blood and various headaches. 

— I love you. All of you. I never used you because I just couldn't do it. - I look each of them firmly in the eye and smile softly. 

— We love you too... - quietly drops Agatha and if not for the complete silence, I would not even hear her. They all take turns kissing me on the cheek, repeating my action. 

— I think we should discuss all this tonight? Blackwood and Aunt Zelda are on their way back, and my father wants to talk to you three and the others. 

— The Dark Lord wants to talk to us? - Dorcas's voice sounds too high and I just smile at it.

— He won't kill you. At least because I asked him not to touch you. Now I'm going to go home and take a bath. You can purify the blood with a spell, but I need Aunt Hilda's soothing foam bath right away.

***

When I put it in the bathroom, Salem comes running in, meowing loudly. 

— It's all right, Salem. A short death and thanks to my father for it. - He meowed in confirmation and slumped in a chair by the tub. I just smiled at eta and relaxed. Tomorrow will be the day of justice, and today you can rest. 

***

As far as I know, Blackwood and the Council went back to school, so I was called in for questioning. 

— Maybe you shouldn't open the box..? - leaning over Blackwood's desk, I said, and he angrily began to get up from his seat. He's always so nervous that you always want to make him lose his temper.

— Is that a threat? - Blackwood hissed angrily, and I just smiled. Naturally, but I can't tell him that, can I? 

— You should say thank you to my daughter. - My father's voice at my side makes everyone jump and look at him in shock. He now appeared before everyone in the true form of the Dark Lord, as they had always seen him. 

Everyone in the room knelt down and said a word of greeting. I stay where I am, looking around at everyone. 

— Hey, Dad. - I say with a smile, but he doesn't even look at me. Still kind of upset that I died? 

— Blackwood. You have disobeyed all my warnings. I not only disown you from the Church of the Night, but I also dethrone you from your position as antipope. You are unworthy! I advise you to get out of here as soon as possible. Your coven was attacked, my daughter almost died, as did many of your students! More precisely, two died! I was surprised when you put Ambrose Spellman in jail for something he didn't do. Decided to frame your own?! This goes against all the foundations and traditions of the Church of the Night! I banish you and deprive you of the strength you gain from submitting to me! I don't need them. - His father's snarling, angry voice made everyone in the room turn pale. Even me, although I usually calmly accept his anger, but it seems that he is not angry at me in full force and controls himself. 

Father Blackwood immediately fell off his face and immediately aged many years. It was obvious that he wanted to start making excuses, but his father wouldn't even listen. A quick wave of his hand and he was gone. I exhale in relief as the pressure disappears and look around again. Many are afraid to take an extra breath and keep their heads incredibly low to the floor.

— Sabrina, Nicholas, you can go. Just like you, Ambrose. Officially, you're no longer a breeder. - My father said, and we immediately left the office. 

***

In the dining room, I had a plan to make a small speech, because many people were afraid of my strength, which my father showed in the Church. Alas, it was interrupted by the Prophetic Sisters who entered the room. 

— Preaching, Spellman? - Prudence said with a grin. I didn't answer her, but a slow smile of anticipation spread across my face, and I closed my eyes and wished that rose petals would start falling from the ceiling. Lifting her glass of juice, she took a quick sip and looked up. Immediately, petals filled the area. Rising from the bench, she went straight to the Prophetic Sisters, still smiling. 

— I love you. - As I say this, I pull Prudence to me and kiss her on the lips. 

— And we..? - came Dorcas's mock-offended voice.

— How could I have forgotten about you? - With a gentle smile, I kiss each of them just as Prudence had done before. 

— Don't you want some privacy? - Prudence's hot whisper burns my ear. 

— With you? - I hug the three of them and move us in a whirlwind of flame to my room. 

Agatha's hand immediately pushes me toward the bed and I fall right on top of her. I get up on my elbows and Prudence is almost immediately behind me, running her tongue along the back of my neck. Agatha's hand, sitting on my lap, tightens around my throat, making me moan. My heart started to beat faster from the adrenaline rush and lack of air. Dorcas's hand had already reached under her skirt and found her clit. I slowly began to gasp and Agatha loosened her grip on my neck, kissing every piece of skin where her fingers were. Taking a deep breath, I immediately groaned at the feel of his hands on all parts of my body. 

Agatha's hands quickly began to unbutton her shirt and pull it off. As soon as she did, she unbuttoned her dress with its perfect white collar, which slowly slid off her, exposing her body to me, covered only by black underwear. Dorcas moved to one side of me and took my lips. Her eyes were bright and lustful, and when she pulled away, she bit her lip before Prudence could take her mouth. 

Agatha approached me and removed the bottom of my clothes, leaving me in my underwear, which didn't last long. A slight movement of Agatha's fingers and I felt my nipples tighten. A moan escaped her lips, which was covered by a kiss. 

To our side, Prudence and Dorcas were already fully undressed and caressing each other. Agatha's hand went back to her neck, squeezing it, forcing me to look at her. 

— Do you like what you see?This is what you've wanted all along.Tell me, how long have you wanted to see us naked in front of you? - Agatha whispered in my ear, burning it. I try to breathe, but the strong hand on my neck won't let me. 

Agatha's free hand went down to her clit and began massaging it, drawing moans from me. Prudence and Dorcas caressing each other, Agatha's hands and the magic in the room were incredibly oppressive and in a few seconds I came with a loud moan. 

The dark-haired woman moves to sit me on her lap, spreading my legs wide, still moving her fingers. The hand from my neck disappeared and was next to mine, squeezing it gently. Agatha leaned over my shoulder and bit it, making me groan and arch my back in pain that bordered on pleasure. 

— You're incredibly beautiful, Sabrina, - my name came out of Agatha's mouth and was so attractive that I couldn't help but turn and kiss her. She quickened her movements with her fingers, filling me with more and more every second. And when Agatha's thumb began to draw rapid circles on her clit, the sensations became so acute that I thought that in another second I would explode. 

The dark-haired girl controlled everything, and a second later I felt Prudence and Dorcas's hands join us. Their lips and hands were everywhere, which didn't help at all to prolong the pleasure.

— Let it go, Sabrina, - Prudence whispered hotly against my lips and kissed me. A small cry escapes my throat, my vision blurs, and my whole body convulses. 

In the silence of the room, only our heavy breathing can be heard. After a few minutes, we all start to move slowly, lying down under the blanket. Dorcas snuggled up to one side of me, her head resting on my chest. Agatha was lying next to her, leaving a kiss in my hair, and on the other side Prudence was holding me tightly by the waist. I don't know how long we lie there, but I muster the courage to speak first. 

— All right... I wanted to talk to you, - I feel that they are listening to me, so I sigh heavily and continue , - I know how free you are in relationships. But I just want to say that I only want the three of you. That is... You love having these orgies and so much more, but if we're in a relationship, then I don't want to share you. You are only mine. - Oh, I definitely got that from my father. He, too, always makes sure that everything that is his is only his.

— We have nothing against it. We want to be in a real relationship with you... - Prudence begins. 

— Like girls. - Dorcas finishes after her, and then Agatha speaks up.

— Only then are you ours. Only ours. 

I smile contentedly and close my eyes. 

— I love you.

— And we love you.

They say it together and I start to fall asleep. My last thought was that I was feeling happy for the first time in a while.


End file.
